This invention relates generally to improvements in a binder assembly, and more particularly to an improved catalog binder assembly which facilitates the opening and closing of the component parts incident to placement and removal of catalogs, papers and the like.
The heretofore conventional type of catalog binder required a separate positive actuation of the latch for locking the material-holding device in its closed position, and required a positive, separate disengagement of the material-holding device from the latch after the latch has been moved to its unlocked position.